poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scuttle arrives/Chernabog gets the Staff
This is how Scuttle arrives and Chernabog gets the Staff goes in Fantasia/The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. and Octoroo head to the surface then see the snakes slithering to a lair Ariel: So there it is. Swim back as fast as you can and tell Mac. I'll try to find Melody. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, but if that demon is down there, and that fire bird, and those mean snakes... Nuh-uh! No way you're going alone! Ariel: But if you come, then who will tell Mac? arrives Scuttle: Hey, Ariel! Say, what's all the whispering about? Is Melody around here? Did you find her yet? If she's... Ariel: Scuttle! gets his beak shut Ariel: Get down and be quiet. an idea Wait a minute. Scuttle can get help. she turns to Scuttle Ariel: Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention. Octoroo: We're doomed. at Chernabog's lair Chernabog: Oh, there you are, darling! Oh, I was so worried about you. And look! You've brought back my staff. Clever girl. Firebird flies to her The Firebird: Give it to him, give it to him, give it to him! grabs him Firebird is angered The Firebird: Hey! shuts his beak Chernabog: Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue. turns to Melody Chernabog: Now, if you'll just hand over the... tries to get the Staff, but Ariel stops her Ariel: Melody, don't! Melody: Mom! Ariel: Don't listen to him! sees her daughter as a mermaid they speak in unison Ariel and Melody: You're a mermaid? Chernabog: Ariel, how nice of you to come. And you brought Noodle-Face with you. Octoroo: The name's Octoroo. is stopped by the Firebird The Firebird: Grr. Octoroo: "Grr" yourself, pipsqueak. The Firebird: Get that thing and hit me! One bite, and he's shrimp toast! Chernabog: Sweetheart, hand me my staff now. Melody: All this time, and you never told me? feels guilty holds Melody's shoulders Chernabog: Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter. Ariel: Please, give it to me, Melody. Chernabog: No. Hand it to me. It's for your own good. Ariel: He's lying! Chernabog: I've given you what you've always wanted. She's the one who lied to you all these years. Ariel: I was trying to protect you. Melody: By fencing me in? You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me? Ariel: Melody, listen to me. If there was one thing in my life that I could do over, l... gets to Chernabog Melody: Too late, Mom. Ariel: Melody, no! gives Chernabog the Staff as he cackles evilly Melody, and Octoroo are scared Chernabog: All the power of the Earth at my command! The Firebird: Hello! Can we get with the program? It's still a small world down here! grabs Ariel Melody: Mom! stops her Chernabog: Your mommy was trying to protect you from moi. to her and makes a frowny face he turns back to Melody Chernabog: What she did, she did out of... love. Little Melody's been a very naughty girl... stealing from her beloved godfather. Melody: My... godfather? Chernabog: Mac Grimborn, the smartest Dragon Rider. Or at least he was, until a certain little thief came along. Melody: You tricked me! Chernabog: You've got no one to blame but yourself. Tell me, Melody. Is being a mermaid everything you dreamed? Was it worth it? looks uncertain Chernabog grins takes Ariel and escapes chases after him Octoroo: Melody! gets after her they get trapped Chernabog: Oh, and by the way... your time as a mermaid has just about expired. Catch you later. I've got bigger fish to fry! flies up Firebird likes the idea The Firebird: Bigger fish! Now, there's an idea!